Eren and his smiles
by HikaruTheKid
Summary: This is Eren's first day at Titan University. His roommate is a jerk, so he trades with Marco. Only to realize that it was a mistake. Can he handle Levi? Warnings: this will be/have smut so don't click if you don't want to read. Sorry about summary... this is my very first fanfic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello... this is my very first fanfiction. Please don't be harsh, I'm trying. I hope you enjoy the story!

Well here I am. Standing in front of my new university. Mikasae and Armin were already in their dorms, and they have already met their roommates. All I had to do, was find my dorm and meet my roommate. When I finally found my dorm, I walked in to this strange guy. '_He kind of looks like a horse.' _I cleared my throat. "Hello, my name is Eren." I said as this guy walked up to me. "I will give you an hour to unpack, don't expect me to help. Do not touch any of my belongings and stay the hell out of my way. My name is Jean, and as if it wasn't clear enough... I do NOT want to be friends with an obviously gay prick, such as yourself."

He left and slammed the door behind him. _'What an asshole.'_ Of course I get stuck with an absolutely horrid roommate. I set my boxes down, not wanting to follow the rules of a bossy horse-faced jerk, I don't unpack. Instead I go to the cafe to meet up with my friends to see how everyone is adjusting. Mikasae is taking some time getting used to her roommate, Hanjii, but she doesn't mind her. Reiner and Bertdholt got roomed together, so their fine. Armin is roomed with a dumb ass named Connie. That just leaves Marco.

I turn to the boy who hasn't said a word since we sat down. "Hows your roommate, Marco?" The poor guy looked petrified. It took him a minute to calm down. "L...Levi?" he stuttered. "I guess, if that is your roommates name." He stared at me. Tears started forming in his eyes. "Eren... please help me. I don't know what to do. Being nice doesn't work, ignoring him doesn't work, the guy is impassible!" I looked at Marco. I never really see him cry, so for him to cry over a silly thing like this that means that this guy is something else. "Can't be worse than the horse-faced bastard I'm stuck with." His face lit up at my comment. "Trade with me!" I looked at the now beaming kid. "Uh... Okay."

After all that happened I went back to my dorm. Shortly after, Marco showed up with his stuff. Jean was in the background looking, curious as to what was going on. Marco came in and started setting up as I was leaving, and he kept saying 'thank you.' Jean jumped out of his chair when he realized what was going on. "Hi, I'm Jean!" He held out a hand to Marco, who replied by saying his name and shaking his hand. A small blush formed across Jean's face. "Tch, who's gay now?" With that, I left before Jean could do anything.

Finding the room I was now reassigned to, I want in, bracing myself for what to expect. I opened the door, and there he was. Levi. Damn he is hot. His hair raven black, his eyes a beautiful blue-gray, and his height... perfect. "Hello, my name Eren is- IS EREN!... sorry, don't know why that happened." He looked at me with a look that kind of made me want to kill myself. "What happened to Marco?" Damn, his voice. It's so beautiful. _'I wonder what his moans sound like.'_ Happy to get a decent reply, unlike Jean, I smiled. "You scared him away." I said. He gave me a look that told me he was unimpressed. "Okay listen carefully because I will not repeat it. My name is Levi, I do not like dirt, so you WILL keep the room clean. You will not make a mess, and you will respect my privacy. I do not care for small talk or jokes. You are not allowed to have any friends over and ESPECIALLY no girlfriends! Do I make myself clear?" His expression never changed.

"Crystal, although, you don't have to worry about the girlfriend thing." His look became soft and I was surprised to see that he could change facial expressions at all. "Why not? You are a very handsome brat." I froze at his words._'D... did he just... compliment me? At least I think that was a compliment.'_ I could not believe what I just heard. So far, this guy is way better than Jean, and not as bad as Marco made me believe, although, I do see how Marco could not handle him. Probably anybody but me would run for the hills. I'm still here because I think he is hot. "I'm gay... I don't really bother with girls."

"Hmph... okay then. So, no shoes on in the room and if you come in late you will not wake me up, or I will kick your ass. You will not step over the line or else you will be without a room. Is that understood?" I have to admit, he is kind of turning me on telling me what to do like this. "Yes sir, Sargent!" He looked at me. "And if you feel the need to make any reference to me being your superior, you will call me corporal."

"Yes sir... Corporal." I said, my cocky grin coming back to my face. _'Damn, If he is this way now, I wonder how controlling he is during sex.'_ I look down at the floor and see the line Levi was talking about. "Wipe that cocky grin off your face before I do it for you." It was a hard command to follow, but I managed. After that, followed akward silence. We stood there for about two minutes just staring at each other. Damn his eyes re beautiful. "Do you need help unpacking your stuff or do you enjoy staring at me?" He finally broke the silence. My cocky grin returned. "Is that a trick question?"

Yay! I finished chapter 1!

I'm so happy :3

I will come out with the next chapter soon. Hopefully before this week is over!

But I'm not sure because I have EOCT finals coming up.

Biology... Is it strange that I'm excited for that?

Well I guess not, because I'm going to go to college for Biology.

I love science :)

Anyway talk to you next time :P


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry the first story was so short. I tried to do better with this chapter.

* Cries because I did not succeed *

I hope you guys like the story so far, and I'm sorry if you don't.

So this chapter... I'm not sure what it will have in it, but I will try to add something for you guys.

Again, this is still considered my first story.

Oh, and I obviously do not own attack on titan or any of the characters.

And sorry if I spell any names wrong.

Also, I have not been to college yet, so sorry if some things are a little inaccurate.

So after I got smacked by Levi from my 'snide comment', I decided to unpack by myself. (Actually, I didn't have a choice.) I set everything up and when I was done I went to the front desk. I picked up my schedule and waited for everybody, like we all planed. After a while Armin showed up. Mikasa was next. She brought Hanjii with her... and I now see why Mikasa had a hard time getting used to her. We sat and talked while we waited for the others. We didn't have to wait much longer. Reiner and Bertdholt showed up faster than I expected them to. I was surprised when Marco showed up last. He is usually the first one there.

Marco and I have been friends since seventh grade, when I saved him from getting picked on for being gay. (It didn't turn out to well. The damn bastards turned around and started beating on me.) Anyways, We were really good friends. Not as good as Mikasa, Armin and I, but out of the whole group, Marco talks to me the most. "Hey, Marco, what took you so long?" I called out. After that, the whole group looked at him. His face... went so red, I kind of felt sorry I put him on the spot. "I... I uh... I just got... caught up in... in... in..." Dammit. I knew if I didn't help the poor thing he wouldn't be able to come up with an excuse to cover up whatever he did that I will find out later. "It's okay buddy, now that you're here, we can go explore the campus now." He looked at me with thanks. Even though I was the one who put him on the spot in the first place.

When we were walking through the halls, I lingered behind with Marco to talk. He started the conversation before I got a chance to. "How do you like Levi?" Just at the mention of his name, my smile came back. There was just something about him that made me smile like I did. "He is a lot better than you made him out to be." He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. "You're kidding, right? I walked into the dorm, and was immediately assalted with disinfectant spray. He unpacked all my boxes for me, including the ones for my eyes only. Then he gave me a paper, with a list of things he hates, that I should not do. And on top of all of that, he pushed me in the bathroom and wouldn't let me out until I took a shower and disinfected my shoes... The guy is a psycho!"

"I guess he just took more kindly to me." My smirk still on my face. I continued, "So... how is Jean treating you?" After the question, Marco's face became really red. I pieced together the puzzle after that. "Marco... what happened?" He swallowed. "...Well, when you left, me and Jean started talking. It turns out... we have a lot in common! All we did was talk for about an hour. I thought we would never stop talking until... until he leaned over and kissed me." He paused and looked at me. I nodded my head telling him to go on. "Well after that, it was all a blur... I remember clothes coming off, and I remember..." His face became darker. "... And I remember... that it was fantastic." He smiled.

Now, I don't mind hearing about Marco. To be honest, I only listen because I know he loves to talk about it. I have seen him naked before, it was nothing new to hear about him fucking another guy either... but Jean? That horse-faced bastard? He called me gay, and then turned around and fucked another dude. Plus he is an asshole. How the hell does he have anything in common with one of my best friends? "Uh... Marco... p-please tell me you were smart about it, and please tell me that for your first time meeting this dude, nobody went in anybody." He just looked at me. "Dammit Marco!" My loud outburst made the group stop and turn to us. We were no longer talking in secret.

Finally. The day was done. Marco had a hard time explaining his story to the others. I left so I didn't have to hear it again. Back in my room, I was pretty pissed. Levi COMPLETELY rearranged all of my things. I have no idea where anything is. What an ass. Who the hell would do something like this? Luckily, Levi wasn't there. So he didn't hear me go off on him, but if he had, I probably would've gotten kicked in the face. Later in the shower though, all my anger washed away with the water, and I found myself thinking about his better side. I thought about how he probably hates jokes about his height, and how his looks are always so serious. I wonder, if when his expression softened, if anybody has ever seen that. I wonder if it was just me. (After that thought my mind began to wonder into even more dangerous territory.) I started to think about his body. How it was so fucking perfect, and how wonderfully he would fit around me. I reached down. _'Damn him. How the hell can one kid get me so worked up?'_

The next day, I had to start my job. Luckily classes don't start till later this week, so I can start to get used to my new job. It's my first day there. I walked in the doors and was greeted by one of my coworkers, Petra. Whom I only met briefly last time I was here. "Eren, right?" Wow, she was beautiful. I bet she drives straight guys absolutely mad. "Yeah! And you're Petra, right?" She smiled at me. "Yep! That's me! Anyways, I hope you found your way here okay. I'm here to help you learn the ropes of our little cafe. I only have about an hour left though. Then we have a shift change and your other coworker comes." She led me to the back room. It was full of boxes. Lots and lots of boxes. She told me that since I was new, I wouldn't be able to do a lot of the major stuff, I'd mainly just clean and help load the machines. She showed me how to do all that stuff though. (Not cleaning. I already know how to do that.) Sadly, her hour came to an end. "Bye Eren! See you tomorrow!" She waved goodbye as she walked out of the front door. When she was gone, it was just me at the cafe. _'I hope my other coworker shows up soon, I have no idea how to run the register.'_

"Brat." The all to familiar voice came from behind me. Damn. I'm not even sure if I can look at him, considering what I did to his image last night in the shower. I turn around anyway. "Hello Levi, and how are we today?" "Shut up and clean off the counters." _Ding_, I just got an idea. Time to test my theory on jokes about his height. "Oh, right... you need someone to do it for you because you're to short to see over the top. I got it." As soon as the words left my lips, I regretted them. Levi took my left arm, and shoved it behind my back, in between my collar bones. "Don't ever... make fun of my height again." The words were whispered in my ear, and I don't care how much he was hurting me, I just knew I wanted to feel his words there again. What happened next though, I'm not exactly sure _how_ it happened, but in one swift motion from Levi, I was on my back, with all of my breath knocked out of me. I decided it best not to talk to him for the rest of the day.

Later on in the night, when Levi was taking his shower, I heard a moan come from the bathroom. _'What the hell? Levi... The kid that barely talks, drives everybody away, and kills people with his glares... is playing with himself in the shower?'_ Disbelief washed over me, but to make sure, I pressed my ear to the door, and sure enough, that asshole is touching himself. _'Oh my fucking god. Eren, did you just hear that moan?... Damn I wish I was the reason he moaned like that.'_ Levi really isn't helping with keeping my filthy thoughts at bay. The water turned of and I rushed to my bed, and started acting like nothing happened. He came out with nothing but a towel around his waist, and... I couldn't help but stare. "Do you have a problem, brat?" He looked at me with those wonderful eyes, but I was staring at his chest. "Yes, but not the type of problem you were implying."

Done! :3

This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it is 12:03 am on a Tuesday...

So yeah...

I'm so happy though! I was able to update chapter one and two in the same day!

(Same day to me.)

Sadly, I'm not sure when I'll have chapter three done.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope you like the story so far.

I'm so glad :3 This story has 4 follows :D

That's a lot to me!

Thank you so very much, and I hope chapter 2 was just as good, if not better, than chapter one.

Goodnight!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

I'm so sorry that the last two chapters were short, so I made myself not post this until it was a decent length.

Anyways, this chapter will have smut in it so... warning.

As well as my first story, it's my first attempt at smut. (On paper anyway)

I hope you guys enjoy chapter 3!

So very sorry It took so long!

**Eren and his smiles:**

So, it has been a few days since the bathroom incident with Levi. Nothing like that has happened again, but it has been the fantasy for me too many times already. Classes finally started. I have two with Levi, one with Marco and Jean, (And they do not work hard to hide the fact that they are together) three with Armin and Reiner, and sadly, none with my sister, Mikasa.

I have decided that the world of math is completely useless and I will never fuck with it for as long as I live. Biology class has to be my favorite though. For one: Biology is amazing in itself, and for two: Levi sits right next to me. Yesterday, I was able to catch a glimpse at his hand-writing before I got smacked upside the head.

Today is Saturday... Marco, Armin, Reiner, Bertdholt and I are all going down to this... skate place? I have no idea. Armin picked it out. It is going to be a 'guys night' so Mikasa, Hanji and Sasha (Hanji's new girlfriend) couldn't come.

I was standing in front of my wall mirror getting ready when Levi came in the room. _'Hey Eren... I have an idea, invite Levi.' _Well... I can't argue with myself. "Hey Levi! Why don't you come with me?" He looks different for some reason. I don't know why, but today, he looks less like an ass. He seems calm, at peace almost.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should join a bunch of idiots while the make even bigger fools of themselves. If you can do that... then I will go." He has a point. We probably will end up doing something stupid. I only really want him to go because I want him there. _'Well... tell him the truth.'_ Dammit. I can be stubborn sometimes. "Because... well, because I really want you to be there... with... me..." I trailed off.

Oh no, his face. His look went from 'regular' to 'shocked.'

"A-and other people, of course!" I quickly added, for fear I offended him or pissed him off somehow. His look relaxed. "Okay Brat, I will come..." His gaze never left mine, and to my surprise... the corner of his mouth lifted slightly as he added, "but only for you... no one else." Goddammit! I hope my blush isn't that noticeable, (completely noticeable) because those words... lets just say I suddenly had something that will not be going away unless I can get away from Levi.

Sadly, my problem did not go unnoticed by him. I found myself frozen. Unable to move as he just stood there, in front of me, staring at the bulge in my pants. He looked up, and started towards me. He got so close that I started to back up. I eventually found myself against the wall, being held there by Levi, who smells fucking amazing.

He put his arms on the wall, on each side of me, and got up on his tipi toes. "Eren..." The way he said my name. _'W-was that?! I... I think it was. That was _**_seductive_**_!'_ His voice lowered to a whisper.

"What the hell is wrong with you... I have lived my whole life with everybody fearing me. Then you come along. When you stepped through that door, and I saw you for the first time, I was unable... to... to be mean. Usually I send roommates running, but... I didn't want you to leave. I tried as best I could to act normal, but ever since I saw you... I was unable to. So what is it about you?... what is wrong with me...with you...?"

With that, he closed the space between us. Our lips were together and it was wonderful. Better than I could have ever imagined.

His lips were soft, warm and... and _mine_. For right now, his lips belonged to me. I planed to make that perfectly clear. My hands came up to his head, and my fingers became tangled in his hair. That hair that I have been wanting to ruffle for a very long time. His arms went down and wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Oh_ fuck _yes..." I sighed. He bit my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue was in it almost instantly. He kissed me with a certain intensity that says he has been wanting this almost as badly as I have.

He ground his hips against mine, and I could not stop the moan that escaped. He broke away, and I was shocked that I actually heard _him_ whine. "W-we're going to... to be late." He started to walk away. I grabbed his wrist. "But..." Damn I had to catch my breath. This little shit _actually_ took my breath away.

"But I can't go anywhere with my dick this hard... and judging by what I see... you can't either." He switched the hold. Now he was holding my wrist. Now he was in control, and I loved it. "Corporal..." Oh shit. With that word that I muttered, _ that one word,_ he had me on the bed. He leaned down over me until his lips were at my ear. "Eren..." He whispered. "I want you to... _touch yourself_."

My breath hitched. _'How is it... that words can make you melt?'_ My hand was already traveling down to unbutton my pants. He slowly stood up and watched as I began to move my hand up and down on my cock. Steady. I had to control myself. I could not lose control in front of Levi. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side. I started to moan. At first they were small and quiet, but then Levi had unbuttoned his own pants and started on his own dick.

Seeing that made me moan louder, and then_ he _moaned. After that one little sound I started to moan a name. _His_ name. He apparently _loved_ that. His eyes filled with lust and his beautiful cock... right in front on my face as he touched himself. My fantasy finally coming true. "Oh shit." I could barley get the words out before I came all over myself. Some of it even got on Levi.

Seeing that must have pushed Levi over, because before I realized what was going on, he came all over me. My chest was no longer clean, and despite what had just happened, "Tch... go take a shower, brat." Hell yes, "Only if you join me." He looked at me. He took off what little clothing he had left and headed to the bathroom.

At the skating rink, we met up with everybody else. It was so much fun seeing Levi fall on his ass. Over, and over again. Petra decided to come and she was in the rink helping Levi up. I was sitting at the table with Marco, Jean was getting him a drink. He took advantage of the opening. "Eren..." I sat my drink down. "Yes Marco?" "You look like a giddy teen who just had sex for the first time." My drink spewed all over everything. It even came out of my nose a little.

"Marco-" "I don't want any excuses because I know for a fact that you had some sort of sexual interaction before you came here, _and_ I know for a fact, that judging by the way Levi is acting, your interaction was with him." He never let me finish my sentence. "W-wait, what do you mean the way he is acting?" I have never seen Marco look at me like that before. It made me feel like an idiot.

"You mean to tell me that you do not realize he is looking over here at you every dang min- no not even minute increments, more like every thirty seconds." I looked over to Levi. Marco wasn't lying. He was staring at me. When our eyes met, he started to come over to the table. He sat down and took off his skates. "Eren, may I speak with you in the restroom please?"

He didn't even wait for an answer. He was already heading that way. I, of course, followed. However, I did not foresee what happened next. As soon as we were in there, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and tugged me into one of the (surprisingly clean) stalls.

He was attacking my mouth furiously. "I can't take it Eren." He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. My legs slipped out of them as he picked me up and put me against the stall wall. My legs wrapped around him. I don't know when he unbuttoned his pants, but they, also, were down. Only his were to his knees. "C-can't... can't take w-what?" I asked through breathy words.

He pulled down my boxers and took them off. (For the life of me, I could not figure out how he did that.) "Eren... I-I need to be... _inside_ you." Holy fucking hell. Right after those words, he put his fingers in his mouth. (With all the saliva from our kissing, it didn't take long before he pulled them out.)

He then shoved his finger inside of me. "Ah... ah.." Damn. After a little bit, he added another finger and started in a scissor motion. "L- Levi!" He kissed me as he drew his fingers out. He then had his hard member pressed against my entrance. "I want to hear you say it." He whispered in my ear.

"L- Levi... p- please." He went in a little bit. Just enough to drive me insane. "L- Levi... please I... I need you. C- Corporal!" With that, he loosened his grip on my sides and I fell down on him. "Fuck!" It took a moment for me to get adjusted. He felt so good. "Move!"

He started slowly, but with force. He would lift me up slightly as he drew back, and then he would let me go as he bucked up. "F- faster..." He sped up.

He lifted me up more and tilted me. "Eren!" He cried as my hands went up and tangled into his hair. I started to tug really hard. He pulled me close, and the sudden change in position made his thrusts hit just right. "Right there..."

He began to thrust harder. My back against the _bathroom_ stall. I was being fucked in a bathroom. Wow. His right hand reached up and stopped on my shoulder. His left hand clawed my hip, and that was it for me. I came all over his shirt. "Eren!" My name... in his voice. Sounded so fucking amazing. The next thing I knew, he moaned the loudest I had ever heard as he let go inside of me.

We stood there for a little while. Him holding me, not drawing out. His head fell on my chest and we just breathed. Deep heavy breaths. It was hands down, the best sex I had ever had. "Eren... thank you." "For what?" He chuckled. "For fixing me."

Tada!

I hope this was long enough!

And I am so terribly sorry that I updated this late.

Last week I had my EOCT and french finals

AND Saturday I went to work with my mom, and Sunday was mothers day

Hey! For those of you Doctor who fans, I found a movie with Matt Smith!

Well, it wasn't me, it was my friend Kenzie.

Anyways, It's called "Christopher and his kind" and it is about him.

-He is gay, and it has gay sex in it-

I highly recommend it!

btw: next chapter- How they get out of the _public_ bathroom!


End file.
